


The Affair

by aunt_zelda



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selyse is bored with her husband Stannis, so she has an affair with one of his business associates, Davos. </p><p>Then things get .. complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Flea Bottom Fic Exchange (links to be added later.) For shadowsfan.
> 
> The prompt is at the end. 
> 
> If I forgot any trigger warnings please do not hesitate to let me know and I will add them.
> 
>  
> 
> Adultery is HARD. I honestly don't know if I did it right.

“My husband wouldn’t have to know.”

That’s a load of bull. Davos knows from experience. Selyse isn’t the first married woman to give him the eye, and she certainly won’t be the last. 

What gives him pause is the husband himself: Stannis Baratheon, a frequent business associate that Davos can’t lose. The imports Stannis signs off on make up a good bulk of Davos’ trade in the area. If Stannis ends their business relationship Davos will likely never be able to operate in this city again. 

And, kind as she is, bold as she is, Selyse isn’t beautiful enough to risk a whole city. It’s not that she’s bad looking, mind, but she’s no golden Lannister girl. Truth be told, Davos doesn’t require much in the looks department to hop into bed with someone. All that’s required is a willingness in the partner, and from the way she’s stroking her way up his thigh under the table, Mrs. Baratheon has got that in spades. 

Davos gently, politely, removes her hand before things become too serious. “He’s going to find out eventually. Maybe you’re even hoping he does, maybe you’re doing this to hurt him. There’s rather a bit of danger involved for me, and you, if he bursts in all righteous fury with a glock in one hand and your mobile in the other.”

Selyse sniffs. “Such a display of passion is not merely unlikely, but impossible, in my husband. I doubt he would so much as raise a single eyebrow were he to view the proceedings.” There’s a hint of disgust and desperation in her voice.

Davos points at her. “You want him to, though. You want him to get angry, push me out, take you like you’re teenagers again.” 

“We became engaged in graduate school.” Selyse says.

“Whatever. I know what this is, luv, let’s not beat about the bush here.” Davos leans forward. “He’s going to find out, you want him to find out, and I’m just a tool you can use that ain’t battery operated. Am I right or am I wrong?”

Selyse grabs her purse and stands up. “I made a mistake,” she snaps. “Good evening, Mr. Seaworth.” She takes a step towards the bar’s exit.

Davos reaches out and grasps her wrist. Lightly, she could easily wrench free if she so chose, but she doesn’t. 

Selyse stares down at him. 

“I never said ‘no,’ luv. Pay attention.” Davos nods to the back. “Let’s get this started properly, shall we? If you’re still game.”

Selyse is, it turns out. For such a frumpy women on the outside, she’s got knickers like an escort underneath her blocky brown skirt. Davos pulls them down with his teeth, kneeling on the bathroom floor between her legs. This bar is just the right mixture of seedy and respectability. Selyse could come here without fear of getting mugged, and the floors are clean enough that Davos won’t have to burn his slacks after tonight, but that’s about all the bar’s got going for it in its pros vs. cons. 

“Don’t be afraid to make some noise, but don’t let loose yet. Bartender owes me a favor but not that big a favor.”

Selyse nods, staring down at him with wide eyes. 

“Christ, don’t look so worried luv, relax.” Davos runs his hands up her thighs, smiling.

Selyse relaxes somewhat, and much more by the time he starts in on her. She’s whimpering on every lick, and then moaning, and then slapping one hand against the wall and pressing the other against her mouth, stifling her cries. Christ but she’s a screamer, next time they do this will definitely have to be in a hotel somewhere, Davos isn’t certain anymore that they’ll get out of here tonight without being banned from the bar for a time. 

His jaw starts to get a tad sore, because it’s been longer than he’d care to admit since he’s done this with a woman, and the last time was with Marya, whom he can bring to orgasm much faster than with a stranger, having long since memorized her sweet spots and which actions have no effect on her. Selyse though, Selyse is uncharted waters, and Davos is figuring out what she likes as much as she is, it seems. He has to judge from her bucking hips and muffled shrieks what’s working for her. 

Eventually she tenses up and comes, thighs clenching around Davos’ head. She doesn’t scream, but the low wail she manages isn’t muffled all that much by her hand. She slides a few inches down the wall and uses both arms to support herself. 

Davos straightens up, shaking himself and using some paper towels to dry his face. Then he hands some paper towels to Selyse, who accepts them with a grateful nod. She staggers, knees buckling, against the sink. 

“So, satisfactory?” Davos asks with a grin, because it’s obvious what her answer will be. 

“Quite. I … thank you, I …” Selyse looks him in the eye. “Would you be willing to continue seeing me like this, in the future?”

Davos shrugs. “Can’t say I’m not a tad curious about what you’d look like in bed. Or how you’d sound without your hand over you mouth.” Davos frowns. “Your husband, though –”

“My husband is _boring_!” Selyse snaps. “Boring and repressed and … cold. So … cold.” Selyse wraps her arms around herself. “Just now? It’s been so long since anyone’s … done that for me.” Selyse flushes, turning away. “I’m sorry, I … you don’t need to know that …” she fumbles with her purse and begins shakily reapplying her makeup. 

“And you think catching his missus with a business partner is going to spice up your sex life?” 

“I saw him,” she hisses, viciously. “He tried hiding them, but I saw pictures on his phone, him and this woman on a business trip last month, a redhead,” Selyse tugs at her own brown locks. “All he had to do was ask. But no. So it’s my turn.” She fixes Davos with a steely glint in her eye. “He knows I know, but he doesn’t think I’ll do anything about it. What could I do about it, after all? I have to show him how wrong he is, how bored I am with him and his five minutes of thrusting before rolling over and going to sleep.”

Davos knows he should probably leave things here. But Selyse is committed to this. This isn’t some halfhearted fling or a whim. She’s planned this, thought about this. If Davos denies her, she’ll just go find some other poor sap to lure into bed. 

And he is truly curious to find out what Selyse is like in bed. She responded well enough here; it’s flattering that even now he can get a woman to scream for him. 

“All right then, I’ll do it. But if he shoots us both, I’m blaming you.” 

“That seems reasonable.” Selyse smiles. “Until next time, Mr. Seaworth.”

“You can call me Davos now, if you like. Women who’ve had me between their legs get to use my first name.”

“Very well. Good evening, Davos,” Selyse walks out of the bathroom, only a slight unsteadiness to her gait.

Davos ducks into a stall and jerks himself off, fast and gracelessly. He’d have preferred to wait until he got home, but the images of Selyse in a proper bed, stretched out, wailing his name, are too distracting to allow him to hail a cab before a quick wank. 

~*~ 

He doesn’t have to wait long to see Selyse in a bed. They’re tangled in cheap hotel sheets within the week, and back again the next weekend, and the Wednesday after that.

Selyse takes pictures, obscuring Davos’ face, every so often, artfully arranging the blankets and their underwear so that there can be no mistaking the proceedings from the photo. 

“What’s your plan, mail those to him and get him all worked up?” Davos asks after one such impromptu modeling session. 

“Something like that,” Selyse smiles. “Just waiting for the proper moment.”

She invites Davos to her house for their next session.

Davos knows it’s a stupid idea, possibly a dangerously stupid idea, but he agrees anyways. Selyse is vocal and now much more comfortable about giving direction, and she’s no slouch in giving as good (well, nearly) as she gets. She’s worth a bit of risk now, she wasn’t a few weeks ago when they started shagging. 

~*~

Davos has never been to the Baratheon’s house. It’s posh, but not the mansion he was expecting. 

Not that he gets to see much of it. Selyse all but drags him inside, up the stairs, past the awkward family photographs of the greater Baratheon clan, and into her bedroom.

There’s something about shagging a married woman in the bedroom she shares with her husband that adds another layer of illicitness to the proceedings. Davos hasn’t felt an ounce of guilt yet, but he can practically taste the sin emanating between them once they enter the bedroom. 

Davos shakes himself and begins to strip. Selyse was only wearing a thin robe over her lingerie when she opened the door, enjoying herself thoroughly in the role of the stereotypical adulterous wife. She waits for him, smiling, and crawls onto the bed.

“I want you to fuck me here first,” she says, tracing a hand over the left side of the bed. “This is the side my husband sleeps on.”

Davos is only too happy to oblige, warms her up with his fingers before easing in. He keeps a hand at her clit, and today’s their lucky day because she comes while he’s still got his cock in her. Doesn’t take long for Davos to crash over the edge after Selyse is done shuddering and screaming under him. 

While Davos rolls over and takes a breather, Selyse goes for glasses of water. She just walks out of the room, completely starkers. It’s an odd sight, and Davos has to remember that he’s not in some cheap motel room anymore, he’s in her house, she can walk around naked if she likes. He can’t imagine cheating on a wife like Selyse. Davos would think Stannis an idiot, were it not for their business dealings. Stannis is many things, but an idiot is not one of them. 

Selyse returns quickly enough, and Davos is grateful for the water. Selyse nestles beside him, laughs as he runs his hands all over her legs, starts rubbing her feet. 

“You don’t have to do that,” she smiles up at him. She might not be the most beautiful woman in the world, but her smile lights up her face in a way that Davos can’t help but love, just a little bit. 

He’s already planning on how to give her a second orgasm of the day when the bedroom door creaks open.

And there, on the threshold, is Stannis.

Davos’ first thought is a ridiculous one. He imagines grabbing his clothes and leaping out the window. This is not only impossible – the window’s small and they’re several stories up, and he’s not sure where his shoes got to for a start – but unnecessary. This isn’t some Italian comedy, Davos doesn’t have to hide in a wardrobe or anything of the sort. 

Selyse takes Davos’ hand firmly and guides it down to her clit. “Good afternoon, husband,” she says to Stannis, arching up in obvious pleasure at Davos’ touch.

“Selyse, what … what is the meaning of this?” Stannis manages, glancing between her and Davos and turning various shades of red. 

There’s a phone clutched in his hand, but, thankfully, no glock. Small mercies, Davos thinks to himself.

“A wake-up call.” Selyse says, stretching down on the bed, moaning insistently. “Since you can’t satisfy me, I’ve found someone who can. This gentleman here.”

“Gentleman?” Stannis sneers. “He’s hardly a –”

Selyse moans insistently, wriggling with delight. “He’s more of a gentleman than you, Stannis, in one very important respect. You think I care what his background is, when he can do this to me?” Selyse rocks her hips pointedly. 

Davos feels the heat of Stannis’ eyes on him, and ignores them. He can’t look this man in the eye, not now, possibly not ever again, and especially not while his fingers are in the man’s wife. 

“Get out.” Stannis whispers. Then he clears his throat and says it louder, “Get out!”

“Stay,” Selyse clenches around Davos’ fingers. “Please.”

Davos glances between her and Stannis – or, rather, Stannis’ tie – and shrugs. “I think it’s up to the lady.”

“This is my house –”

“ _Our_ house, husband. And, in fact, my family is the one who handled the down payment, so it’s rather more my house than yours.” Selyse leans back against the pillows and stretches, moaning in contentment. 

Stannis grinds his teeth, audibly. It’s a dreadful sound. 

However, just when Davos is starting to feel bad for the man – no one should have to come in and see their spouse doing this with someone else, not this blatantly – Stannis does something that removes any temptation for Davos to feel sorry for him.

“Well you can’t kick me out of _our_ house. So I’ll just stay.” Stannis casts about the room and yanks a chair towards the foot of the bed. “I do, in fact, live here.” 

“No one’s denying that, husband,” Selyse cranes her neck. “Will you be watching, then?”

“You leave me with little choice. What exactly did you expect, after sending me all those photographs?”

Davos makes a spluttering sound of distress.

“Oh, I neglected to mention that to dear Davos. Don’t worry, I told you he wouldn’t get violent when he found out.”

Stannis grinds his teeth some more. “Are you intending to continue as if … as if I’m not even here?”

“Well I don’t see why not.” Selyse wraps her legs around Davos’ waist and pushes until he’s on his back and she’s astride him. She wraps her hand around Davos’ length and starts stroking him, eyes fixed on him, not on her husband, who’s only a few feet away, and Christ, Davos isn’t panicking but he’s not calm either. 

“So much better than my husband,” Selyse chuckles, as Davos gets harder. “Bigger, too, and longer. I don’t even need to get a measuring tape, I can just see it.” She leans over and grabs a condom from the bedside table, slips it onto Davos. “I don’t think he’s ever managed to hit just … the right … spot …” Selyse huffs a breath as she guides Davos’ cock into herself and starts thrusting against him. 

Davos reaches up and puts his hands on her hips. He can’t look at Stannis, if he looks, he won’t be able to continue, he’ll leave and never come back to this city for the rest of his life. Davos isn’t entirely certain what he’s supposed to do here, but going along with Selyse’s wishes for as long as possible seems like the best option available to him.

Once Selyse starts moaning, Davos can’t hear the teeth grinding of her husband anymore. And once she starts swiveling her hips, he starts to forget about Stannis, at least for the most part. 

Stannis will leave, of course. He’ll get disgusted and leave, pack a bag and take off for a few weeks maybe, but he’ll have to leave this room soon. Selyse has more than made her point. 

Selyse comes, again, wrenches another orgasm from Davos before she clambers down off of him.

Stannis is still there, sitting, watching, at the foot of the bed. 

“Davos,” Selyse says, looking directly at her husband now. “I want your mouth on me. Now.”

Davos sneaks a glance at Stannis, regrets it, and hurriedly gets between Selyse’s legs. The look on Stannis’ face is not one that Davos wants to remember. He looks wounded, physically pained, like a man run through with a particularly rusty sword.

But he’s choosing to stay. Stannis could have turned around and left, but he chose to stay. He’s in pain because he’s forcing himself to stay and watch. 

It’s that thought that lets Davos calm down enough to concentrate and lick Selyse into another orgasm. He’s gotten quite good and figuring her out in the ensuing weeks, it doesn’t take him nearly as long now. 

Davos slumps on the pillows while Selyse shudders and writhes. Stannis is still sitting there, watching, face a mask of pain.

And it’s then that Davos makes his decision.

“Invite him up here,” Davos whispers in Selyse’s ear.

“What?” she blinks. 

“Invite him up here. He’s your husband.”

“Why do you care?”

“Look at him. Christ, you can’t hate him _that_ much.”

“And if I do?”

“Then you oughta’ve filed for a divorce, not done this to him.” Davos presses a kiss to her neck. “Invite him up here, or this isn’t something I want to be mixed up in anymore and I’ll leave.”

Selyse glares at him. Then she looks at Stannis, and her expression softens. She pushes herself up and leans against the headboard.

“Stannis … come up here.”

Stannis looks even more shocked than he did when he opened the door. “What?”

“Here.” Selyse pats the empty spot on the bed to her left. 

Stannis glances at Davos. “Is he leaving then?”

“Am I?” Davos asks Selyse. 

“No, I think you ought to stay right where you are.” Selyse beckons to her husband. “Plenty of room, Stannis. You’re the one who bought the bed, did you envision something like this in our future?”

“No,” Stannis sits on the edge of the bed. “My wife having an affair with one of my business associates was not something that entered my mind when I purchased this bed.”

“So I’ve surprised you?” Selyse grins. 

“Indeed you have.” Stannis begins slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He carefully folds it.

“This will take him forever,” Selyse sits up. “Davos, help him, would you?”

Davos blinks, Selyse crawling out of the way and giving him a push towards Stannis.

Stannis, who is still holding his folded shirt, and now staring at them with wide eyes. 

Christ, first the wife, now the husband too. Just when Davos thought things were getting easy. 

“Um, hello,” Davos gulps, acutely aware that he’s completely starkers and Stannis is still half-dressed. He doesn’t want to make any sort of move until Stannis asks him to. Some men, well, a lot of men, can get a bit weird when it comes to so much as making eye contact with another man during something like this, let alone being touched. 

Stannis leans back and glances down at his belt, then pointedly back up at Davos. 

That’s enough, for now. Davos gets Stannis undressed, convinced that at any moment the spell will be broken and Stannis will shove him aside and turn to his wife and convince her they don’t need Davos anymore.

That doesn’t happen. And somewhere between Davos removing Stannis’ belt and removing Stannis’ socks, Stannis gets hard. 

“I’d like to try you later, if that’s all right with you,” Stannis says, taking Davos’ hand and dragging it along his chest. “But first, it seems I’ve been neglecting my wife. So much so that she was driven into the arms of another. Can you imagine that?”

Davos shakes his head. 

“Show me …” Stannis whispers, tries to speak up, “… show me what she likes.”

“I’ll tell you, you’re the one who’s got to do it, though,” Davos says. “Touch her thigh, stroke up, stop juuuuuuust there …” 

Stannis follows Davos’ instructions. 

Selyse moans. “Mmmmm, yes … that’s perfect.”

The afternoon turns to evening, with none of them eager to leave the bed. They order out, and Selyse agrees to pay the delivery person at the door. By the time she’s back, Stannis and Davos have begun exploring each other. She waits, starts in on her dinner, sitting in Stannis’ chair. 

She’ll be back in the bed before nightfall.

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt:
> 
> _Stannis/Selyse/Davos – (Modern AU) Selyse is tired of having boring sex with Stannis so she arranges for Davos to have sex with her (Davos can be a male pro or business associate of Stannis’) and Stannis to walk in or watch (your call/can be forced). At first Stannis is humiliated/outraged - Selyse should be making it clear that Davos is much more satisfying in bed than Stannis/verStannis/verbal humiliation - but then Davos convinces Stannis to join in. (oral/anal it’s all good) Cuckhold /voyeurism/ humiliation/ oral/anal/threesome/MM/MF3._


End file.
